


Come Back, Be Here

by revebleu



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: “I wanted to surprise you,” Joe said, shifting his legs against Nicky’s and bringing their bodies closer together, chasing Nicky’s warmth. “So. Surprise.”Nicky smiled, eyes still droopy with sleep, and leaned in to kiss Joe’s lips.“I’m glad you’re back. And I’m glad for the surprise,” he whispered, taking his turn trailing kisses around Joe’s face.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Come Back, Be Here

“Miss me yet?”

“Eh.”

Joe laughed at the noncommittal noise. “You dooooo,” he sing-songed, grin in his voice.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Nicky said casually, “we’re having too much fun here, didn’t think about you at all.”

“I bet you miss me all the time, don’t you? You wish I was there to hold you in my arms. Kiss you, love you.. It’s okay to confess my love, you don’t have to lie to me, I know it.”

Nicky let out a snort of laughter. “Sure Joe, whatever you say.”

“Ah, come on love, don’t be like that. Just three weeks and you can stop crying yourself to sleep at night while clutching my pillow.”

“Uh huh.”

“Not that I don’t like that you’re pining for me.”

“Okay Joe, I’m hanging up now.”

“I’ll call you again tomorrow, my love. Hang in there for me--”

He was cut off by the dial tone.

* * * 

The door to their current safehouse creaked a tiny bit when Joe eased it open, but the darkness in the front rooms meant Nicky was probably in their room reading a book or sleeping and hadn’t heard him.

Grinning, Joe lowered his backpack to the floor and slipped out of his shoes before he crept down the hallway.

He was expecting several things: maybe for Nicky to be awake and grinning at Joe’s surprise arrival before attacking him with happy reunion sex (best case scenario), or maybe for him to be asleep and grumbling angrily at Joe before rolling back over (worst case).

But he wasn’t really prepared for what he saw: Nicky fast asleep, lying on his side in their bed, sheets tossed away from his body, and wearing nothing but his underwear and an old hoodie.

A hoodie Joe stole from him a long time ago, the one he liked to wear when he was working out, or when he was just lounging around because it was so comfortable. It was slightly big on Nicky, even when he first bought it. One sleeve sagging around the elbow of the arm pillowing his head, and the other stretched over his palm where it rested on the right side of the bed. Joe’s side. Joe bit his lip and felt a telltale tightening in his throat when Nicky stirred slightly and nestled his head deeper into the hoodie’s collar, partially shielding his jaw behind the black fabric and seemed to inhale deeply before his breath evened out again.

Didn’t take much to decide that if Joe was going to be staring fondly at his love, he’d rather have those sea-green eyes staring back at him, so he wasted no more time in removing his clothes and climbing onto the bed. He reached for the book and put it on the side table, leaving their bedside lamp on to cast a soft, amber glow as the only light source in the room, before crawling over Nicky’s prone form and pressing gentle, dry kisses to the side of his face; his cheek, his jaw, corner of his mouth..

The curve of his plush mouth lifted slightly, but his breathing was still deep and even. Joe took a moment to consider breaking out the big guns, moving his kisses lower on Nicky’s body, but he wanted something else first.

He shifted his body so he was in front of Nicky, lifted Nicky’s arm and slid beneath it so he was pressed up against him. He slid his leg between Nicky’s and stroked his foot against his, then slung his arm around Nicky’s waist, slipping a hand underneath the hem of the hoodie and stroked the smooth skin of his lower back. Nicky hummed contentedly in his throat and Joe could feel it in his chest, but he still wasn’t coming around. Joe ducked his head to nuzzle at Nicky’s neck, smelling the faint scent of his own body wash, and dragged his mouth across it, humming himself and willing the other man awake.

“Mmm, Yusuf,” Nicky exhaled softly, so softly Joe felt more than heard the sound from beneath his lips. Nicky sighed sleepily and happily again, before tensing beneath Joe’s hands and mouth. “Wait… Joe?” he sounded slightly more alert and Joe grinned even wider.

“Hello, my heart” he murmured before pressing his lips to Nicky’s.

“You came back early?” Nicky asked dazedly when Joe moved to continue his kisses.

“The job ended earlier than we thought, there was no reason to wait another week.”

“And Andy?” Nicky asked while he arched his neck back to give Joe more room to roam with his kisses. “She came back with you?”

“She did, but probably won’t be home until tomorrow. Wanted some company. Nile?”

“Sleeping I think. We were not expecting you.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Joe said, shifting his legs against Nicky’s and bringing their bodies closer together, chasing Nicky’s warmth. “So. Surprise.”

Nicky smiled, eyes still droopy with sleep, and leaned in to kiss Joe’s lips. 

“I’m glad you’re back. And I’m glad for the surprise,” he rumbled. He took his turn trailing kisses around Joe’s face, suckling at the top of his neck.

Joe smiled slyly and slipped his hand out from under the hoodie.

“Speaking of surprises,” he began. He pushed at Nicky’s body until he rolled onto his back with a small sound. After settling over Nicky’s chest with his own, he plucked at the front of the hoodie, smirking. “What’s this all about?”

Nicky glanced down with a frown for a long few moments before looking away cagily and shrugged. “Was cold.”

“Uh huh. So why didn’t you wear one of your own?”

“It is mine. Just because you stole it--” Nicky’s poker face was slipping as Joe shifted his leg between his again, pushed up until he reached Nicky’s groin, which was definitely waking up now.

Joe grinned. “Right. Is this why I couldn’t find it when I was preparing my bag for the job? Did you hide it from me?”

Nicky rolled his eyes, but still slid his hands up Joe’s back until they were clutching his shoulders.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, gaze trained on Joe’s mouth.

“Mmmhmm,” Joe hummed disbelievingly. He gave in and let his mouth cover Nicky’s again, pulled there like a magnet. The kiss grew more heated than the soft ones they’d been sharing, especially when Joe licked at Nicky’s lips and they parted for him on a quiet moan. He licked inside his mouth, tasting him again after a long time, tongues stroking a lazy rhythm against one another.

“And--“ Nicky cut off with a pleased sound when he moved to let Joe’s body rest in the space between his spread legs, his growing erection pressing against the skin of Joe’s lower belly.

“And what?” Joe prompted, wet mouth grazing against Nicky’s collarbone where he’d pulled the sweatshirt down. Nicky was silent, eyes closed again and breath shallow as he sucked it in through his opened mouth. Joe felt his chest tighten again, tenderness shifting to outright desire now that he had Nicky, warm and familiar, beneath him again. His hands itched to touch, his whole body itched to be near Nicky. To feel Nicky’s skin against his own, hear his voice murmuring low and secret and just for him. After nearly three weeks without this, without getting to enjoy this kind of physical intimacy with one another, Joe craved it so badly. He couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t crave it.

He lifted onto his knees and dragged his hands up the firm, smooth planes of Nicky’s belly and chest, pushing the hoodie up to his armpits. Stilling above him, Joe just stared, caught between his love’s body and his face; affection and desire pulsing through him in equal amounts. Nicky held his plump, spit-shiny bottom lip between his teeth as he opened his eyes and gazed up at Joe, his still heavy-lidded eyes soft, but his mouth a teasing curve.

“Who was missing who, now?” he said playfully, bare legs shifting against the sheets and rustling the cotton. Joe huffed a laugh again and laid back on top of Nicky, hands moving ceaselessly on him, down his thighs, up on his belly, across his chest. His fingers lingered there to pinch and rub at his nipples until Nicky was moaning and squirming.

Joe replaced his fingers with his mouth, his hands still pressed against Nicky’s warm, smooth skin. He hummed when Nicky slid his hands into his hair and scratched lightly at his scalp.

“Kiss me,” he exhaled softly, giving a cursory tug to Joe’s curls. Joe complied-- how could he not?-- and moved back up to press his lips to Nicky’s, moaning into him. He couldn’t hold back any longer, had no reason to, so he lowered his groin to Nicky’s and rutted against him unabashedly, moaning again at the feeling of their hardening cocks rubbing against one another through their thin underwear. Nicky hitched his legs up higher, strong thighs tensing around Joe’s hips as they kissed. He groaned and threw his head back to suck in a deep breath when Joe reached to pluck one of his sensitized nipples and ground his hips into Nicky’s.

Joe licked at Nicky’s neck, getting warmer and damp with sweat. “You know I did,” he said into Nicky’s skin, arm gripping him tight at his shoulder. “Miss you.” His lips grazed a trail back to Nicky’s mouth, and he opened his eyes to find Nicky’s watching him. “Missed you so much sometimes, didn’t know what to do with myself when I wasn’t working. Missed this. Couldn’t wait to come back home.”

The urgent heat between them cooled a bit, turned into a steady burn while Nicky reached a hand to cup his cheek, sea-green eyes soft and fond as he blinked up at Joe. Joe gazed back, then blinked and looked down at the sudden rush of emotion flooding him. 

Nicky’s fingers traced gentle lines on his cheek and jaw, played with the hair behind his ear. Soft little caresses and legs tightening around him, cradling him, all touches that said he knew.

His voice, however, said “What’re you gonna do now that you’re here, then?”

Joe grinned. “Ravish you, that’s what.”

Nicky’s deep laugh rolled through him while he nipped playfully at Nicky’s face, his neck, his chest where Joe pushed the sweatshirt even further up on him.

“Not that you don’t look good in it, but this needs to be off you right now,” he muttered, grabbing the worn hem in his hands. Nicky lifted his arms up and let Joe lift the hoodie over his head. He tossed it over the side of the bed and when Nicky reached for him, Joe fell back into his arms easily. They kissed playfully and grunted against one another’s mouths as they both attempted to remove their underwear without separating.

Then those were gone too, and there was nothing between them. Joe took a few moments to enjoy the feel of Nicky’s naked skin pressed up against him everywhere, his body pushing up against him eagerly. He could feel the line of Nicky’s cock riding the groove of his pelvic bone and he moved down Nicky’s body to suck him off, mouth watering in anticipation. 

A few suckling kisses pressed to the sensitive skin of Nicky’s inner thighs, making him groan in pleasure, and then he was leaning up to take the head of Nicky’s cock into his mouth. Moaning around him, Joe closed his eyes and sunk lower, tongue stroking the warm flesh filling up his mouth. He bobbed up and down slowly, drawing it out, suckling Nicky until he was panting, moving his hips in helpless little pumps. Joe took one of his hands from where they were braced on the bed and used it to work Nicky in tandem with his mouth, his cock fully hard now, flushed red and wet with Joe’s spit. He moved to lay moist, luxurious kisses down the side, from the tip to the base, where he nosed at the skin, the unmistakable scent of him strong there. Nicky moved restlessly and Joe flashed a smile, held Nicky’s dick steady and went back to flick his tongue at the underside of the head for a few seconds before taking him in his mouth again and going down as far as he could, sucking eagerly and messily. Nicky’s moans became continuous, loud and desperate, and his grip in Joe’s shoulders tightened.

“Yusuf-- please-- stop,” he pleaded.

Joe pulled off him and looked up, fist pumping him slow.

“What is it, love?” he whispered, lips and jaw still tingling with use.

“I’m not going to last much longer.”

Joe grinned and dipped lower again to suckle at Nicky’s balls, drawn up tight and close to his body. Nicky jerked and bit off a cry of surprise. He tugged at Joe again. “Don’t wannt to-- I want-- want to come with you in me. Yusuf.”

Joe felt his own cock twitch and strain against the soft bedding at that. “Yeah?”

Nicky nodded, head craned to look down at Joe, his pupils dark and breath harsh. He spread his legs wider, as if to make his point more obvious.

But Joe didn’t need telling twice.

He gripped the back of Nicky’s knees in each of his hands, pushed them up and back until Nicky’s hips were raised from the bed, his ass cheeks spreading to reveal his tight entance. Nicky let out a shocked yelp, which Joe ignored to lay smacking kisses to his balls before licking his way down to his hole, tongue laving it wetly and noisily.

“Oh, Joe don’t--,” Nicky groaned, but he ended on a stuttering moan and his twitching legs beneath Joe’s palms betrayed how much he was enjoying this. Joe smiled where his lips were pressed to Nicky’s ass, tonguing at him and pressing more of his saliva on Nicky’s hole to get him wet. “Yusuf,” Nicky said, voice wrecked. “You need to- nnngh… Need to get the lube, open me up.”

Joe moaned and pressed a last kiss to Nicky’s hole, then smacked at his asscheek with one hand.

“Mmm, missed this ass too,” he said, reaching across the bed to retrieve the lube from their bedside table.

“Yes, I can tell,” Nicky deadpanned, but his face was flushed and he was smiling. Joe smiled back and winked as he settled back between Nicky’s legs, kneeling over him. He popped the cap on the lube and spread the slick on his fingers, rubbing them to warm it.

“Hurry, please,” whined Nicky, though his own fingers were moving lightly back and forth across Joe’s thigh. Lovingly, even.

Joe huffed a laugh. “Alright, alright.”

He spread the slick onto Nicky’s hole, petting it to loosen it up, teased all the nerve endings he knew were there. He pressed his long index finger against it, testing the gradual give until it gripped the tip inside. He sucked in a slow breath, eyes glued to where his finger was breaching Nicky, and pressed his finger in slowly and insistently until he was in to the third knuckle and oh, but three weeks had been entirely too long. Nicky’s insides gripped him tight and hot and they both groaned in unison at the feeling. Once Nicky seemed to loosen up more, Joe replaced the one finger with two, murmuring soft, low encouragements.

“Yeah, love,” he said, bending his neck to lay soft kisses to Nicky’s knee, hand stroking his belly to soothe the burn he knew Nicky must be working through. “That’s it, open up for me-- just like that. Missed this so much.”

Within a few minutes he was up to three fingers, lube squelching around them where they were crammed into Nicky’s hole, the thin skin stretched around them reddened. Nicky’s deliberate, even breaths gave way to moans and gasps when Joe rubbed him inside, fingertips flirting with his prostate.

“Ready?” Joe asked, his own cock starting to dribble precome onto the bedding. Nicky hummed an affirmative in response, shifting his hips against the bed and Joe’s hand. Joe bit off a curse at how gorgeous Nicky was beneath him, naked and spread open for him. Must have taken too long looking because then Nicky himself was gripping Joe’s cock, slicking it up with more lube.

Joe slipped his fingers out of Nicky and Nicky moved back to lay against the pillows, beckoning for Joe to cover him. Joe did, lifting Nicky’s thighs so they framed his hips. Then he lined up, eyes locked on the head of his dick pushing at Nicky’s wet entrance, and thrust in slow and steady. Nicky sucked in a shocked breath and dug his short fingernails into Joe’s flank, eyes closed as he adjusted to Joe’s length and girth.

“You feel so good Nico,” Joe murmured, lips skimming Nicky’s hairline. Nicky moaned, lifting his knees further up and rocked his hips against Joe, forcing him in deeper.

“Joe-- please. I’m ready.”

Joe bent his mouth to kiss Nicky’s, sucked at his lips while his hips started rocking harder and deeper, shoving his dick in all the way, sheathed completely in Nicky’s heat before pulling halfway out again.

Together they built up to a steady rhythm, Joe’s thrusts down and into Nicky’s body matched by Nicky rocking his hips up to meet him, both of them muffling groans into the other’s skin. Nicky mouthed along Joe’s collarbone, and bit down on a long, drawn out moan when Joe shifted his hips a little, grinding into him.

“Yes, right there, right there,” he heard Nicky breathe, his mouth hot and damp against Joe’s chest.

“Yeah?” Joe hummed, pleased, and tried to keep the same angle, tried to make it good for Nicky. He gripped Nicky’s thighs and drove into him harder, relishing the slap, slap sound of their bodies colliding, paired with Nicky’s bit off curses and moans.

“Yes-- Yusuf,” Nicky groaned out, arching beneath Joe, one hand tangling in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder tight. “So good, Yusuf. Wanted this-- wanted you. M-ohh.”

Joe grinned at that. “Tell me,” he said, straightening his spine and putting space between his and Nicky’s torsos, still staying sheathed inside him. He gripped beneath Nicky’s knees and pushed, spreading his legs further for him, a dark thrill rushing through him at the thought that he could manipulate Nicky’s body however he wanted and Nicky would let him, trusted him. He rolled his hips in a slow circle, eyes glued to Nicky’s pleasure-slackened face.

“Come on, love. You were gonna tell me you missed me, weren’t you? Missed me fucking you, huh?… Missed me being all over you, inside you.”

Nicky groaned and his eyes snapped open to look at Joe.

“Of course I missed you, Joe,” he said softly, powerful thighs tensing futilely beneath Joe’s hand. “It’s why I wore that hoodie, it smells just like you.”

Joe didn’t bother tamping down on his enormous grin, and Nicky answered with an almost sheepish smile. A few moments passed like that, both of them just staring at one another, love and affection pouring between them.

Until Joe pulled halfway out of Nicky’s body and gave him a sharp, heavy thrust, still grinning while Nicky cried out. He let go of Nicky’s legs, bent to press his mouth against Nicky’s, warm breath filling the barely there space between their lips. “Love you.”

Nicky licked at him in response, legs tightening around Joe’s back and drawing him deeper inside the heat of his body.

“Love you, too,” Nicky breathed. He rolled his hips fluidly as he bit at Joe’s neck. “Can we go back to where we left off now?”

“Mmm, yes, my heart,” said Joe playfully, but he quickly set about giving Nicky those hard, rhythmic thrusts that drove him crazy, while his right hand found Nicky’s cock, hard and jumping against his abdominal muscles with every thrust.

Nicky practically keened with need as Joe fisted him, gave him a nice tight ring to thrust into with every rut of Joe’s own hips. Joe put his forehead down on the sweat-damp curve between Nicky’s neck and shoulder and cast his eyes downward, watching the head of Nicky’s dick slipping in and out of his fist, the silky heat of his cock filling Joe’s palm.

“Yeah, Nico, come on-- Almost there, huh?” Nicky only nodded frantically against Joe’s throat, tugging a bit on Joe’s hair and breath hitching.

“Me too, love. Gonna come in you--“

And then Nicky tensed all over with a strangled moan, head tilted back, mouth slick and red and muscles of his ass squeezing Joe’s cock impossibly tight. Joe watched as Nicky’s cock spilled his hot come out onto Nicky’s belly and on his own hand, thick musky smell of it filling Joe’s nostrils.

Joe fucked him through it, barreling towards his own orgasm, and egged on by Nicky still emitting those soft, fucked out noises of his.

“Yusuf,” he breathed, was all he said between wet kisses to Joe’s neck and helpless rolls of his hips. Joe soaked it in, Nicky’s smell, his voice, his warmth beneath him and all around him, until the pleasure throbbing low in his spine flared to a roar and he cried out, fucking deep inside of Nicky while he came.

Fingers trailed gently up and down his spine while he panted during the aftermath, nerves still buzzing with satisfaction. He muffled a small laugh into Nicky’s skin, pressed a kiss there before lifting off of him. 

“You made such a mess,” he teased before dipping his head to lick at a streak of Nicky’s come near his nipple, the taste of it familiar on his tongue. “Let me clean you up a little,”

Nicky laughed softly while Joe tongued at him, hips twitching when he trailed down to graze his lips against his spent cock.

“Come up here, please” Nicky said, sighing when Joe arranged himself next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. Sated and tucked against the love of his life, Joe waited for sleep to draw him in.

“Welcome home,” Nicky murmured, just as he was about to succumb. Joe grinned and pulled him in tighter.


End file.
